


DRV3 Drabble / Oneshots

by radio_show



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Kiibo Centric, M/M, Multi, Spoilers, eventually there will be fluff, how do these work, mostly post game??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_show/pseuds/radio_show
Summary: collection of random pieces of drv3, most likely going to be headcanons and au ideas I have. I'm new to ao3 and writing for myself, so these probably won't be the best. Updates will most likely be random. major spoilers for all of drv3cast may be ooc, im learning how to write them-
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo’s final thoughts before the self destruct.

**K1-B0**

** >Log **

**Self Destruction initiated.**

**Action will commence in 10.00 seconds.**

**Ten.**

Everything was gone now, the ultimate academy in shambles. The rubble covered what had once been classrooms.

**Nine.**

Was it all really one big lie? All fiction? A carefully constructed false reality?

**Eight.**

Did they really all sign up for this? Was this truly what they had wanted for themselves?

**Seven.**

Would they miss him?

**Six.**

They wouldn't. He was the traitor. He was never anything more. Just a machine designed for the enjoyment of others. He knew that now. His inner voice told him so.

**Five.**

The survivors. Would they be okay? Would they be strong enough?

**Four.**

They would be. They had Shuichi.

**Three.**

Shuichi Saihara. The detective that had made sure they all got this far, with the resilience to carry on despite everything he had lost.

**Two.**

The detective would continue for all of them, for his friends. At least, he hoped so.

**One.**

Would he see them all again? One day, maybe. Hopefully.

**Zero.**

Everything would be okay. He was filled with hope.

** >Log **

**Self destruction complete. Game Over, K1-B0.**


	2. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything slowly falls into place in the epilogue

Kiibo’s eyes flickered open as his system came back online. It was over. Finally over. It had ended, hadn’t it? He had saved them. They could leave. He’d made sure the explosion was enough force to break the likely reinforced glass trapping them inside, at the cost of himself. So how was he still here? The self destruction must have failed somehow.

The robot looked around, recognising pieces of rubble as his own handiwork, before turning to them. To him. Shuichi. The group of survivors stood, trying to smile as they looked to the gaping hole left in the dome, eyes shining with an emotion Kiibo couldn’t recognise. Was it hope? No, he had seen that look on their faces during the trial, he had sparked that. Was it happiness? Sadness? Or something else? Hadn’t they seen him? 

Kiibo ran forward, the metal gears in his body unusually quiet for the speed he was going, with no sound coming from his footsteps. Perhaps it was failure from his sensors? It didn’t matter now. He could see them, they were right there. He was right there. He reached forward, running to hug the detective from behind. 

“Shuichi!”

His hands went straight through the detective, with the rest of his body following suit, causing the android to tumble right past him.

then it clicked.

they couldn’t see him. Shuichi couldn’t see him. 

He hadn’t survived the explosion, or the trial.

but at least they had.

that was good, right?

The robot slowly stood, continuing to watch the three as the sun gradually went down. Himiko sat down on one of the rocks, while Maki and Shuichi remained standing, going long periods of time without speaking a word. It seemed the grief was slowly catching up to them.

Then, at 18:46 exactly, a small tap on the shoulder caused kiibo to flinch. 

“Heyy kiiboy! Whatcha doiin? Just standing? Awww, how boring. I thought dead robots would at least be a bit interesting—“

“That’s not cool, Kokichi. Stop it-“

“Kaito, why do you always have to ruin my fun?”

“I do agree with Kaito, Kokichi. It isn’t wise to taunt him currently.”

“But moooooom!”

Kiibo turned, mechanical eyes focusing on the sight before him. But it can’t be- they were- he saw-

“Surprised, kiiboy?”

Everyone he had lost stood before him, faces smiling sympathetically, with no scars to show the terrible ways they had died. 

They were dead.

They were free now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realising most of these will be centered around kiibo


	3. A Happy Birthday To The Ultimate Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small gift to celebrate the ultimate robot’s birthday.

Shuichi woke up with a start, eyes wide as he sat up and looked around his room in a panic. A few short moments passed before he lay back down, turning his head to look at the neon green digits on his clock. 06:43, Oct. 29. Kiibo’s birthday. A light smile played on the boy’s lips as he stood up and got out of bed, getting ready for the day and leaving behind whatever nightmare had faced him the night before. Maki and Himiko wouldn’t be awake for a few hours yet, but he still set out anyway, carrying the blue flowers that he’d bought from the florist a day previously.

The flowers were an assortment of different shades, featuring carnations, hyacinths, tulips, forget-me-nots, and other kinds that Shuichi hadn’t bothered to learn the names of. He doubted the robot knew the meanings behind each one, but would appreciate the bright colours. 

Keeping his hat low as to avoid any staring onlookers, the detective continued down the maze of streets before finally reaching a relatively small, brick building with the sign “Idabashi Robotics” emblazoned on the front. This was it.

It was at this moment Shuichi began to realise the flaws in his plan to wish Kiibo a happy birthday so early in the morning. What if the professor was asleep? What if it hadn’t worked? What if he wasn’t ready?

Filled with worry, the ultimate slowly reached up and pressed the doorbell, listening to the repetitive sound of it as he stared at the concrete floor. Moments became seconds, and seconds became a minute. Then two. Was he too early? 

Just as the boy began to turn away, the battered door of the building swung open. Unsteady, metallic feet walked out, and bright, curious cerulean eyes met sparkling gold ones. 

“Sh-Shuichi?”

An joy filled, relieved laugh rang out across the dawn air.

“It’s me. Happy birthday, Kiibo. Welcome back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Game DRV3 in which Kiibo is rebuilt, I might come back to this-
> 
> This is pretty rushed, I hadn’t realised the date


	4. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mastermind Swap, one of the many drafts that I’ve had half finished for weeks and only just finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a mess

The small, hopeful smile slowly faded from Kiibo’s face as the detective swung his arms wide. 

“Ding ding ding! Correct! Well done!” 

This wasn’t the Shuichi Saihara he knew. It couldn’t be.

Shuichi Saihara was quiet, reclusive, thoughtful. He was gentle and kind with bright eyes that could make anyone feel as though they were at the centre of the galaxy. This creature in front of him had no correlation to Shuichi Saihara. Right?

Desperate to find some conclusion to his AI’s frantic rambling and his inner voice’s almost excited input, the ultimate robot stuttered out a desperate plea. 

“No, we can’t have.. it couldn’t have been..”

He stopped himself from continuing when he saw the malice filled grin that had appeared on Shuichi’s face.

“Ah, but it is! You’ve finally reached a conclusion.. it seems Kokichi’s actions finally resonated!”

Time seemed to slow as the words sunk in.

_ Shuichi Saihara, the mastermind? _

His inner voice seemed to be screaming with... joy? Rage? The constant stream of fragments of emotion only confused the robot more, trying to make sense of it all. Before he could figure out what it was, it all came to a stop. A resounding silence filled his mind as all connection from his inner voice was cut off. _What happened?_

Bringing himself to reality with a jolt, the android focused again on the now cackling form of Shuichi. 

“What’s it like, being free of the audience’s voice for a moment? Silent? Are you even still sentient anymore? Ha, like you were ever... all an act! A brilliant one!”

Abandoning his post at the podium, the mastermind approached Kiibo, mad grin settling into a content smile. He reached forward and gently caressed the robot’s cheek, almost affectionately. Staring straight into Kiibo’s eyes. Straight through them. “Thank you, to the audience. You’ve done wonderfully, made this entire experience so much better, but I believe that the surrogate should have a few moments to itself before this brilliant show reaches it’s conclusion.”

_ This can’t be- what- what is he saying—? _

“Shuichi. Explain. What are you doing to him- what are you suggesting-“

The usually calm voice of Rantaro broke the trance that had settled on Shuichi, causing him to upturn his lip in thorough annoyance and disdain as he looked at the adventurer. 

“Why, don’t you see it? This is all one big, beautiful show! Everything was fake!”

With that maddened statement, Kiibo’s mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to focus on other characters sjdjdjjddjdj


	5. Aftermath - Sequel to Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes along with Ghosts.
> 
> It’s over, and Shuichi finds himself remembering them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s also been sitting in my drafts for weeks, and i’m still not perfectly happy with it, and wish it were longer, but it’s as good as it’ll get for now. enjoy!

The sun was slowly setting as the first tear fell. Golden rays shone through the cracked glass as the ultimate detective began to sob, bringing both hands to his face in an attempt to stifle the desperate wails that rose from his chest. They had won, but at what cost? 

The faces of everyone that had fell victim flickered in his vision. Rantaro. Kaede. Ryoma. Kirumi. Angie. Tenko. Korekiyo. Miu. Gonta. Kokichi. Kaito. Kiibo.

All of them were gone, lost to this game that they’d apparently wanted for themselves. How much of that was true?

It didn’t matter right now. His stream of tears fell thick and fast as the light began to fade, raw, agonising grief and guilt threatening to overwhelm him even more. 

_All gone. All gone._ Everyone that had cared for him and trusted him continued to run through his mind. Kaede. Kaito. Kokichi. Kiibo.

 _They’re gone, and they’re never coming back._

Minutes passed as the detective gradually began to regain his composure, glancing at the others to see their reactions at his outburst. Himiko was next to him, openly sobbing, and Maki’s eyes were red, brimming with tears as she refused to let them overflow.

At least they weren’t truly alone.

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi’s thoughts wandered, before straying back to Kiibo. Did Kiibo want this for himself? Did he ever have a choice?

_Probably not._

The ultimate robot remained a large mystery to him, partially due to his own lack of knowledge in robotics and the android’s lack of detail when describing his.. backstory? - _Could it even be described as that?_ \- When asked.

Even after the events of the trial, the detective still couldn’t figure out the mystery that lay behind the android’s inner workings. Maybe he would never know. 

_Is this really the time to be puzzling..?_

Sighing deeply, the ultimate detective looked up towards the gaping hole left in the sealed glass dome left by the former ultimate robot. This was what they wanted. What they all wanted. 

_I’ll keep going. For them._

A shiver passed through Shuichi, as unbeknownst by him, a group of ghosts watched with sympathetic smiles on their faces, a robot among them, smiling widest of all.

  
One day, they would meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies on updates being so few and far between. i really have no excuse, other than my motivation to write comes in patches. that said, im hoping to continue this book with you all! kudos and comments are appreciated :>


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a flawless memory isn’t always as nice as it seems. Especially when you’re longing for better times. Non-Despair AU.

31st May, 20XX.

The day they’d all went to the park, and messed around without a care in the world. Kokichi had successfully managed to trap himiko in a child’s swing set, get Korekiyo incredibly motion sick on the rocking horses, and Gonta stuck up a tree searching for bugs that were never there. Kiibo could remember it perfectly. The mild annoyance he had felt at the other boy’s relentless antics, and the amusement he’d gotten from laughing about it with Shuichi and Rantaro.

Of course, that had been years ago. Everyone from class 79 had moved on from that simple time. Kaito had went on the become the Luminary of the Stars as he had always said he would, becoming world famous for otherworldly achievements. Miu had gone to become a world renowned inventor, with the golden brains she had always bragged about, winning various awards. Ryoma had won many tennis competitions. Gonta set up bug meet and greets for children, discovering various new species of the creature as well. Shuichi and Rantaro had also went to do great things for the world, one discovering hidden relics of the past and the other unveiling the truth behind mysteries that had been thought unsolvable. Even Kokichi had achieved something, the robot liked to believe, working hidden from the public eye. 

_ But what about him? _

K1-B0, the ultimate robot. A creation designed by the famous Professor Idabashi, with an AI that was more impressive than any other before it. It was self aware, it could adapt. It could even be described as being the closest that technology had ever came to an organic sentient being. What had created it? Curiosity.

Curiosity was all that Kiibo had been created for, as one of the most impressive feats of robotics in the world. However, the result of this caused an issue. Once he had been created and had been proven as a success, what else was he supposed to do? He could never quite fit in with the others in his class. 

His talent wasn’t a talent. It was simply what he was.

_ So, what now? _

He hated that question. He hated not knowing what he was supposed to do with his theoretically endless lifespan. Back then, he had promised to stay with everyone from his class, keep in touch. After graduation, it became apparent that it was unable to be kept. Kokichi had vanished into the shadows, with no traces of his whereabouts. Rantaro had quickly became difficult to contact due to his ever changing location. Miu barely seemed to sleep. And Shuichi? The detective barely had time to catch his breath, let alone have free time.

As a result, everyone had branched off, set in their life’s work, all besides Kiibo, who had nothing left to do.

After all, once graduating, the professor had given up on the robot. Why work on something already as good as it can be? Leave it to it’s free devices. Give it a chance to prove itself.

It didn’t. It had sank like a rock in water. The Ultimate Robot had secluded itself, ignoring all attempts given to it to restart, determined to believe that it wasn’t worth anything anymore.

The notifications built into his system still went off, but they might as well not exist. Never replied to. Until one. Shuichi Saihara. A week ago. 

_ “Contact me when you can.” _

Hesitantly, slowly, the robot stood up in order to reach the neglected mobile. His limbs creaked. How long had it been since he had moved? Now that he had realised, every part of his body seemed to be in some state of repair.  


_ Maybe he could ask Miu- no. She’d be too busy. Obviously. It didn’t matter anyway. _

_ Why was he even doing this? It wouldn’t amount to anything.  _

Regardless, the robot continued. He staggered towards the device he hadn’t touched in months, unlocking it with ease and painstakingly selected the number in his contacts he knew so well, taking care to note that it somehow had battery left.

XXX XXXX XXXX.

Ring, ring.

_ No answer. _

Ring, ring.

_ He wouldn’t even have time. _

Ring, ring.

_ Why had he even asked? _

Ring, ring.

_ What a waste. It wasn’t going to- _

A click, and a brief pause.

Then, a voice he knew and loved.

“...Kiibo?”

He hadn’t expected the voice to sound so hopeful. 

“Hi, Shuichi. It’s... been a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it’s been over a month since the last update.. sorry about that. I’d intended to write some kaimaki for Christmas, but forgot and then wound up procrastinating on this for a month. Kudos and comments are appreciated, and sorry for the sudden disappearance again.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue what im doing


End file.
